


Oh Captain My Captain

by CJHarkness (semperfid3lis)



Category: British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfid3lis/pseuds/CJHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever the excited child, John leered at him and sent him a salacious wink right before he marched up to Gareth and devoured his face. Scott laughed, he knew it was just a screen kiss but he couldn’t deny that the chemistry was there, and it was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain My Captain

As the Captain Jack and Ianto panel drew to a close, John had dragged him onto the stage, flaunting his lover to his fans. He briefly waved at the crowd but before he could feel embarrassed at all the attention, John pulled him in for a tight hug.

‘Thanks for agreeing to this’ John whispered in his ear

‘They know you’re gay right?’ he asked disbelievingly, it was his first time at one of John’s conventions and the atmosphere was unbelievable

‘Yup’ john grinned manically, ‘and it doesn’t stop them what so ever, isn’t it glorious?’

He shook his head, this is crazy. But he couldn’t bring himself to resent them, he knew John thrived under their love, lived for it, and when it came down to it, he could hardly blame them for their tastes. He easily returned his lovers’ grin, and pulled John closer into a heated kiss.

‘Get a room’ Gareth heckled from the other side of the stage

He smiled into the kiss, Gareth was becoming a great friend and Scott liked him immensely. The rest of the panel and the crowd erupted into catcalls and cheering, and if he had thought that they were wild beforehand, they certainly were now. He gave one final nip to John’s lower lip before he released him.

Ever the excited child, John leered at him and sent him a salacious wink right before he marched up to Gareth and devoured his face. Scott laughed, he knew it was just a screen kiss but he couldn’t deny that the chemistry was there, and it was hot.

He watched as John released Gareth and promptly declared ‘Oh we will get a room, and then we’ll drag you into a big old gay sandwich’.

Scott played along and winked at Gareth who blushed under their collective scrutiny.

The crowd roared and he couldn’t help but laugh along. Finally there was a lull in the catcalls, and Scott watched proudly as his partner of 14 years made his incredibly dramatic exit.


End file.
